Shatyriana Walker
"I promise that I can try." -Shatyriana Walker to Renuald Vik'Tror Shatyriana is a gunnery expert and a former lieutenant of the Republic military. Biography Birth & Childhood Officially born on Alderaan during her mother's shore leave, Shatyriana spent just a few months on the beautiful planet until her parents decided the babe was old enough to be brought up in their freighter. Her parents, both ex-military and now traders raised the young girl using whatever holovids they could find, of which most ended up being about the war against the Republic and the Sith Empire. Her education and socialization was also contributed to by the many passengers that had used their ship for ferry, such as soldiers, who helped spark the interest of Shatyriana enrolling into military herself. During her early teen years, Shatyriana's parents had another child, her brother, who was born on Coruscant. Her mother and brother spent another few months there while Shatyriana helped her father manage the freighter until they could return.Shatyriana spent the rest of her childhood aboard her parents freighter with her family until she was old enough to become a soldier and enroll for official training. Training Shatyriana got through military training with better than average scores, and even enrolled in a few optional courses. In the end she graduated as a gunner, specializing in heavy assault weaponry. Military Start of career When Shatyriana joined the military, she was assigned as a corporal within her squad. Her CO, a cathar captain named Cy Jushas, quickly recognized her talents and in due no time incorporated her into infantry squad 404. Hoth Squad 404's first post after Shatyriana joined was upon the ice planet of Hoth. Stationed at a military base located within a valley between mountain ranges the 404's primary duties were the protection of the Republic salvage teams, who were working on wrecks of prototype warships downed during the Great Galactic War. Shatyriana's own duties also included maintenance of equipment and perimeter sweeps atop her tauntaun Ziher. For a month the 404's saw no action amidst the icy plains but the Imperials soon discovered them, starting several smaller skirmishes which ended in draws. Two months since squad 404 arrived the Imperials launched an attack using military vehicles as well forcing the Republic squads to retreat to their base and use their mounted turrets. The Imperials used their own firepower though, destroying most of the turrets before they could cause too much damage. Squad 404, vastly outgunned, decided to cause an avalanche at the back of the Imperial forces. The squad split up into two teams, the larger force defending the base and the salvage team under command by Captaun Jushas and a smaller force lead by Staff Sergent Tirok, the Captain's second in command. The battle ended with few casualties, with most of the Imperial forces having retreated from their attack upon the start of the small avalanche. This small victory did not stop the Imperials from launching more skirmishes in the upcoming months but it prevented them from using more vehicles. The 404's were reassigned from Hoth 7 months after they had arrived, being replaced with a new squad. Utapau After Hoth the 404's were moved to the sinkhole planet of Utapau, a former battleground during the Great Galactic War. Here the 404's fought in numerous skirmish battles against the Imperials, either ending in draws or in victories for the Republic. It was during their 5-month stay at Utapau that Shatyriana got promoted to Sergent, some time after the death of Staff Sergent Tirok. Assisting the Balmorrean resistance After serving at Utapau the 404's were moved to Coruscant for some well earned rest and for the joining of new soldiers, one being Staff Sergent Kir'k. Once the squad was ready for more action the squad was split into two teams, one led by the Captain and one led by the newly added Staff Sergent. The teams were assigned to different parts of Balmorra as assistants to the resistance which operated on the planet. Shatyriana was assigned to the team lead by Captain Jushas. The team mostly assisted the resistance in their guerrilla style warfare and helped with basic training of new recruits. Middle of career Spending years with the Balmorrean resistance with no rest periods had created a tight bond between the soldiers and the resistance fighters and also a close bond between the soldiers themselves. Shatyriana especially bonded with her CO to whom she was an assistant, and the two begun a romantic relationship during their time on Balmorra. Recieving implants While she was still serving on Balmorra Shatyriana was offered to go back to Coruscant to undergo surgery to receive cybernetic implants, skeptic at accepting at first she consulted her team and in the end she decided to accept the procedure. After shipping off Balmorra and undertaking surgery for the implants, Shatyriana spent 5 months adapting to her implants and testing herself. Once cleared she returned to her unified squad on Balmorra. Upon arrival she was informed that one of the squads acquired heavy by an Imperial assault. The squad continued to operate on Balmorra their strikes at the Imperials becoming risky. Shatyriana's performance showed signs of slight improval in her overall fighting ability. Operation THR33 After receiving an order from Republic brass, squad 404 and the Balmorrrean resistance begun operation THR33. Agents from the resistance slowly infiltrated three Imperial strategically importaint locations, while squad 404 worked as a distraction to Imperial command, giving themselves the spotlight. For months the resistance had been swapping parts of shipments directed for various Imperial ships and working with sleeper agents aboard to set up bombs. The operation ended with a success, several Imperial crafts became space wrecks while others were inoperable. Squad 404 was recalled to Coruscant together with several compromised resistance fighters. Engagement Upon their rest period on Coruscant, the squad celebrated their return and mourned their losses. Several men and women were promoted within squad 404, including CO Cy Jushas, who would now be a major, and Shatyriana Walker, who was now a lieutenant. This would mean CO Jushas would no longer be the commanding officer of Squad 404, and thus he had pettitioned to lead them to one more good-bye mission. The petition was a suceess and the Infantry Squad 404 was soon assigned to ship out. Not long before their departure the squad arranged for a series of events which eventually ended with Major Jushas proposing to Lieutenant Walker. She accepted to the joy of everyone present. Assault of the Triglav Squad 404 was aboard the republic transport ship Triglav on route to their assignment when a sudden appearance of an Imperial Warship disabled it. Preparing for a boarding party, Squad 404 took defensive positions but before the boarding party arrived CO Jushas handed Shatyriana a holodisk. He instructed her to board a shuttle and head to the nearest planet. Shatyriana reluctantly obeyed and begun heading to the shuttle but on her way through a security room she spotted a sith on the cameras. She began to act against her orders in hopes of saving them but the Sith Lord cut through them easily. Shocked she began to run to the shuttle bay but the force user quickly outran her. He cut off her right hand which held the holodisk and proceeded leaving the transport. A few engineers helped Shatyriana board the shuttle and with them they arrived on Tatooine where Shatyriana received medical care. The Triglav was destroyed together with the rest of Infantry Squad 404 and Major Cy Jushas. Late Career Returning to Crouscant after her emergency landing on Tatooine and the destruction of Triglav, Shatyriana was sent to a therapist. After a month of rest Shatyriana applied for cybernetic surgery soon being fitted with a new arm and afterwards applied for active duty. After months of probation on Coruscant she was finally sent to Tatooine on the approval of her therapist. She was assigned to Infantry Squad 542 mostly in charge of assisting locals. Leaving the military Since the death of her squad-mates, Shatyriana changed her behavior on the battlefield, becoming more serious and executing her orders with a cold and expressionless face. Her usually relaxed posture off duty was replaced by an anti-social behavior and loner preferences. This bearing made her little friends with her new squad. During her last days on Tatooine, Squad 542 was given a high-risk hostage situation. Shatyriana, together with two others from her squad, entered an abandoned warehouse where the hostages were kept but upon entry none could be found. After a long search Shatyriana and her squad-mates concluded the warehouse was a false lead. Just as they begun exiting, a loud explosion sounded. Upon Shatyriana fell a beam but her teammates remained unharmed. She asked for their help but they fled, not wishing to stay inside the flame-caught warehouse. Left alone with no way to escape, Shatyriana tried her best to lift the beam but it was in vain. She awaited her death in the heat of the flames around her as they slowly spread their smoke. Just as she had given up on freeing herself a figure arrived, lifting the beam off her and carrying her outside. Once she could see she immidietly recognized the man as a Jedi. She silently sat in front of him before he spoke up. He had seen her teammates run away from the fire but sensed her inside thus ending up rescuing her. He had then asked her why they had done so and in the end Shatyriana spoke about the events that led to this point as well as her actions. Her Jedi savior listened quietly, nodding from time to time, and once she finished speaking he gave her his advice and left. Shatyriana soon handed in her resignation from the military and left Tatooine. Post-Military Pre Triumph's Conclave Rest at home With no proper plan of action Shatyriana decided to return home, that is, to return to her parents freighter. Her parents welcomed her to stay for as long as she needed and even offered her a job as a guard for the duration of her stay. Shatyriana thus remained for a short while. Unsure of her next action she spent her free time deep thought. Military had been her life and now she had few options. Her parents, both former military personnel, seeing their daughter's issue and indecisiveness advised her based on their own experiences and past. Shatyriana soon after left the freighter on Coruscant and met up with her brother. Caught in a crossfire Her brother, who had lived on Coruscant, took Shatyriana to a cantina in order to meet with a contact of his. The cantina was located on one of Coruscant's less friendly areas, known for gang fights, robberies, corrupt guards, cheap living and most unusually a rather successful and famous flower shop. While the two waited in the dim, dark and broken-down cantina two groups begun to argue and the argument later developed into a full-on gunfight. Shatyriana and her brother retreated below their table for safety while the two groups continued to shoot at anyone living who wasn't part of their group, a waitress or a bartender. The two Walkers, seeing no way out of this mess brought out their own weaponry and begun fighting back against the groups. Shatyriana even threw a hidden grenade at one densely grouped area rendering anyone within blast range unconscious and injured. Shatyriana's brother on the other hand fought the opposite group with two blaster pistols and gained a blaster-wound at his shoulder. With one group disabled the fighting died down and Shatyriana took her brother outside and treated his wound. Soon their contact arrived at the scene, leading to Shatyriana being hired as a mercenary guard at the area's most successful flower shop. So many jobs, so little time Shatyriana, now employed actively fighting thugs wishing to harm the innocent shopkeeper and his business, soon got a job promotion which lasted until her resignation after finding out and exposing the other guards who had been orchestrated a spice dealing business. The owner even offered Shatyriana to become chief of security but another job offer had been sent her way and instead Shatyriana gave the owner a long list of possible employees, most of them war veterans she had met during her somewhat long stay on Coruscant During her spice business bust Shatyriana received a message about a job offer. She was hired by a wealthy noble to receive some goods from a warehouse but once she had arrived inside she saw families of poor wealth and that's when in truth she realized she was sent to acquire these goods rather than simply pick them up. In the end she payed the family that had the item of interest and gave it to her employer. Due to her paying the item with her own wealth she ended up receiving less of a profit than initially thought. Shatyriana soon began receiving other types of job offers, from killing gang members to retrieving various objects. Shatyriana made sure that all her jobs were not aiding Imps or harming innocent bystanders by running detailed background checks on anyone offering her a job. In the end, Shatyriana even found a job offer for the Triumphant conclave, a chance to have her one goal of aiding Jedi fulfilled. Triumph's Conclave Casinos and brothels Shatyriana arrived on Nar Shadda with Captain Curnov and Siviala L'kor, both whom she meet at the stronghold of the conclave. She arrived accompanying the two to aid them in their own missions. Unbeknownst to her companions though, she had come on her own mission to hunt down a mercenary. Before she got to tracking him though she got side tracted with Siviala and Curnov, ending up in a casino. There they looked for slot machines which amused Shatyriana seeing as she liked to gamble every now and then. Soon the group parted ways and Shatyriana could start her manhunt. Firstly she headed to a cantina in order to gain information on her target. She had his name and appearance and only missed the location. Thus she questioned the bartender who after a little persuasion gave her a location the merc usually visited at this hour. Shatyriana soon headed to the Raised Gun brothel and not long after she found her target there. The merc recognized her and started to run off, making Shatyriana chase him and shoot him in the leg. The merc took hold of his blaster, pointing it at Shay, and prepared to shoot. Shatyriana wanted to take him alive and talked him into dropping his weapon. She then carried him to her arranged transport and brought the merc before her client on Coruscant completing her contract. Capturing deserters A few days after her last job, Shatyriana had a request on behalf of the Republic military. She was to kill or apprehend a deserting Republic squad. She was not sent alone and received a backup of two mercs and a Republic Special Ops trooper. She had met up with her new companions nearby to a abandoned moisture farm the deserting squad had claimed as their own. The mercenaries used stealth tactics to take out as many deserters as possible before starting a full on assault with grenades and assault cannons. The deserters were quickly eliminated and the small mercenary squad received little injury. Aiding Sharok'vivi While on a visit on Nar Shadda, Shatyriana received an emergency call from Sharok'Vivi. He and a friend of his needed assistance escaping Zakuul Knights. She covered their escape until the landing pad and even lost her weapon trying to stop the Knights from taking Captain Kodatto Nexium, but sadly both she and Sharok'vivi failed. They soon returned to their base on Corsucant. A Tatooine Search Sent on a new mercenary mission on Tatooine, Shaytriana began her search for information on her target. She met Siviala L'kor. They then aided each other, interrogated jawas, moaned at the heat and prodded the cantina for any info. Soon they parted and Shatyriana found her target's location, and not long after she made sure of eliminating it. A Brother in Need A Search in Blood The Desert Encounter An Attack Aftermath New Home Getting Back on The Horse Relationships Siviala L'kor Shatyriana is friendly to the young jedi. She is protective of her but also not far away from occasionally teasing her. She was among the first people she met within the conclave, and one she calls a friend. As a more experienced woman, Shatyriana tries to set an example to her and gives her advice when she can. When she heard Siviala was promoted to a knight she felt happy and worried, not sure how her shy side would effect her rise in rank. Captain Curnov Shatyriana dislikes Curnov's flirting with Siviala, although she does enjoy to join into his teasing when she's in the mood. Shatyriana hasn't seen Curnov in a while, and while it does not particularly bother her she can't help but wonder what he is up to. Renuald Vik'Tror Shatyriana has a respect for Renualt as an experienced soldier. She enjoys listening to his many stories and spending her time with him. She considers him a caring gentleman, something she had seen in him when talking about their mutual experience in the military. She trusts him and is willing to do what she can for him. Geralt-Sky Halles Shatyriana met the Master Jedi only once, and he has made an impression of wisdom and experience, something she greatly respects. Elledan Shatyriana knows little about Elledan beyond him training at Tython but is interested in getting to know the young Cathar better. Kirate Norrobe Kirate is a friendly teen and Shatyriana doesn't mind his presence. She is amazed by his cleaning capabilities and a bit a scared by them. Lasmia Shatyriana dislikes Lasmia, mostly due to her blackmailing her as a joke. This implies Shatyriana has a hard time reading Lasmia and her intentions. Traits Cybernetic arm and leg These body parts are lack the natural feeling for heat and cold but they can resist extreme temperature's better and can carry more weight than a normal limb. Her artificial limbs aren't influenced by substances in her body and work perfectly in harmony with her implants. (+2 if fatigued/drunk/wounded modifiers are present) Cybernetic head and spinal implants These implants aid Shatyriana in handling her artifical limbs and negate any negative roll modifiers for her artificial limbs (halves negation if both limbs are present). They also improve Shatyriana's accuracy and reaction. (+6 def/atk rolls) If only one implant is damaged or destroyed the other implant takes over and negates any negative modifiers. If both implants are damaged the modifiers are those of the lowest damaged implant. Damage Modifiers: Slightly Damaged (Limb) Shatyriana's cybernetic limb(s) is/are slightly damaged. -1 per limb Damaged (Limb) Shatyriana's cybernetic limb(s) is/are damaged. -2 per limb Severely Damaged (Limb) Shatyriana's cybernetic limb(s) is/are severely damaged. -3 per limb Destroyed (Limb) Shatyriana's cybernetic limb(s) is/are destroyed and unusable. -8 per limb (Hampers movement when leg is destroyed) Slightly Damaged (Head) Shatyriana's cybernetic head implants are slightly damaged. Halves the negation of negative modifiers. Damaged (Head) Shatyriana's cybernetic head implants are damaged. Modifiers are lowered to +2 Severely Damaged (Head) Shatyriana's cybernetic head implants are severely damaged. Modifiers are lowered to +0 Destroyed (Head) Shatyriana's cybernetic head implants are destroyed. Modifiers lowered to -2, No negation bonuses. Gunnery expert No penalty when using any gun weapon Grenade Lover +8 on grenade attack rolls Not of many words -12 on persuasion rolls Conditioning +7 on defense rolls +7 on melee attacks Protector Once per event Shatyriana can take a hit for an ally using her normal dice with modifiers if close enough Duty to the people Shatyriana will never strike a civilian unless on accident. She cannot use grenades and will have a modifier of -10 on attack rolls if Civilians of any kind are present. Equipment Facts and Trivia Shatyriana's locker contains a large collection of romance novels and an engraved Sith dagger. Sometimes looking up Squad 404's database results in an error stating the squad can't be found. Shatyriana owns a apartment on Coruscant. Her hobby is making miniature ship models out of scrap metal at her apartment. Shatyriana has started stashing various grenades and weapons over the stronghold in preparation for possible attacks. Category:Characters Category:Triumph's Conclave Category:Soldiers